


Red As Blood

by Vallari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: He would wait even for hundreds of years to see him again, even just for a fleeting moment. He had kept his silent promise, and now it was his turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote his story 4 years ago. Those times when translations were bad and I do not know what Levi's surname was. (: I only posted this on FF.net and this is the edited version. Only slightly though, just their names and some typos and shit. If you want to read the original version, you can look me up in FF under the same name, under the same story. It was 3 chapters there, but I compressed it to one here.  
> Enjoy! please review?? ;__;
> 
> Warning: not a very happy ending. You have been warned.

.

Levi didn't actually like antiques, though he can say he had some liking for fine-looking items. Unlike today, the level of craftsmanship during those late eras (the early 1900s) was very different. Those works were intricate, full of passion and were very artistic. May it be silverwares, glass wares, furniture, clothing, or even establishments; one can just simply imagine the amount of talent that has been used to create such works of art.

Levi looked at everything and nothing in particular as he wandered through the antique store, leaving his choice to some kind of inner pull. You just know it when you see it, that unbelievably strong feeling of wanting something that you saw for the first time. Even though you don't know what triggers it, you just have to have it no matter what.

Levi was scrutinizing an old Gothic-styled chair when a blond man approached him, giving him a welcoming smile. Unlike the woman in the counter, this man had some kind of look in him, giving off a dignified, smart, and proud aura. His blue eyes were clear and large, unlike his.

"How do you like our collection so far?" The blonde man asked, still smiling.

"Everything really looks nice and well-made. I don't know where you've got all this, because they are all extravagant."

"I have many sources. We've got everything you'll ever need, young man." The blonde replied, his blue eyes twinkling like he just shared some kind of secret.

"Have you made a choice yet?"

"Not really. They are giving me a hard time." Levi replied, giving another look to the chair.

"Well, if you like to I can give you a tour to our best of collections." The blonde man offered.

"Sounds like a good idea." Levi replied flatly.

He doesn't like company, but he could use some help on this large store. The blonde man gave him a toothy smile as he extended his hand to him, introducing himself.

"You can call me Erwin by the way." Levi shook his hand as he nodded, also introducing himself.

"I'm Levi."

"Very well then Levi, please follow me."

.

.

Levi can't help but look around as they made their way through the sea of items, carefully placed by categories. Even when he looks up, he can see the soft glow of the old chandelier lights that seemed to float amongst the dark ceiling. Some looked like jewels of different colors, its light reflecting against the shelves and items. Erwin made his first stop at an isle of old clock works ranging from pocket-sized watches to grandfather clocks that are made and embellished with wood, precious stones, gold and silver. They were definitely eye-catching and are surely a centerpiece material.

"These clocks came from different parts of the continent." Erwin started, looking back at him.

"Most are made by well-known crafts men of their era. But what's really exceptional is this one." The blonde man pointed to the grandfather clock beside him, smiling as he explained the origins of the item.

"It is guaranteed to never stop, forever."

"The body might decay and corrode but time will continue to go on."

Levi consciously crossed his arms, eyeing the item up and down. Yes, it is interesting and it can honestly fit well in his living room, but it is not what he was looking for.

"I think I would be really interested with this, but not now." He said, averting his gaze to Erwin. The blonde man nodded to him in return, looking patient as ever.

"Let's go the next one." Erwin said, already moving to another part of the store.

"I hope you like paintings." Levi heard him say as they walk past through an isle of granite and marble statues. At the end of it is where the paintings were displayed for everyone to see.

That was _it._

It is what Levi felt when he saw it, the item that he was unconsciously looking for. His eyes were transfixed to it as he walked slowly towards where it rested to be admired and appreciated.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He heard Erwin say.

Indeed, it was. It was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw it. The simple frame that caged the being portrayed in the painting only highlighted its ethereal beauty. Even if that said being was a very young man. Or maybe he was still a boy that has the greenest of eyes that he had never seen before. He looked so alive as he stared back at him, and it somewhat gave a chill to his soul. The bloody red roses that he held in his hands were at full bloom, its thorns seemingly pricking gently against his skin. It contrasted against the darkness of his Victorian coat and his background, popping out along his lively eyes. Levi ran his hand softly at the edge of the frame, marveling at his rare find.

"Do you know who the boy in this painting is?" Levi asked, feeling the need to know the identity behind the portrait. It will make him feel better knowing that he existed, and that a long time ago, someone like him has walked the surface of the earth.

_If he knew, it is like he still lives, even as a memory._

"Unfortunately, this one had got no records with it upon the time that I acquired it. No name even for the one who made it. But it was something that I felt having and protecting so I bought it, still." The blonde man paused, closing his distance with Levi.

"And I have a feeling that you had just felt the same way." Erwin continued, almost whispering. His eerie smile was back, and it made Levi feel a little uneasy.

"I did."

"I'm taking it."

.

.

Levi felt a little selfish for placing the painting in his room, but after going through every part of his house figuring out where to place it, he ended up deciding to keep it somewhere private. He felt somewhat bothered thinking how people will look and prod him, and if he was in a portrait himself, he would also not be comfortable. He wiped the sweat in his forehead as he finally finished hanging it up the wall of his room. It felt a little creepy as it faced the foot of his bed, but if looked perfect above his ornate antique desk. He could always use some inspiration when he works, anyway.

"Well, welcome home." Levi said, feeling exhausted after his long day. His visit to that newly opened antique store was quite weird, more than anything, but at least he took home another rare find. Maybe it was the blonde owner that was kinda creepy, after all.

"It was quite a let-down that you've got no name though." Levi said, still looking at the portrait, scrutinizing every crook and cranny for traces of dirt that he might have missed upon cleaning it. Seeing nothing, he decided to finally eat dinner and prepare for some late night work afterwards.

.

.

It was past one o'clock in the morning already, and Levi felt his lids become heavy. He still needed to complete a large part of his report, but his mind is already protesting for some needed rest. Hours of going through the company's expenses drains the shit out of him, but it is what he was good at. Nothing gets past his scrutiny and that is why he was assigned as the Financial Analyst of his father's company. Not that he actually liked the position, but he can get the job done so he accepted it. He was not the type to do a half-assed job either, and his father knows it as well.

 _Just ten more minutes._  Levi thought as he flipped again to the documents he was working on, taking notes as he did so.

.

It was two o'clock when Levi woke up, his foggy mind slowly adjusting to his surroundings. He might have fallen asleep while he was still reading the company's monthly report. Stretching his aching limbs, he noticed something odd in his desk. He was pretty sure he was really awake, and that he, in any way possible, don't own any flowers. Levi rubbed his eyes in confusion, making sure that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him.

And they are not.

Surely, in his desk are flower petals, which are red as blood. He hesitantly picked one up to carefully take a good look at it, feeling its silky-smooth texture. It glinted a little against the light of his lamp shade, and he slowly realized that they are from roses. Levi can't help the involuntary shiver that swept through him that moment, as he fought the strong urge to look above his desk.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

He can't help himself so he looked.

There, against the pale skin and the dark clothes are crimson roses that are in full bloom. He can't take his eyes away from it as he stood up slowly, placing the petal he held on his fingers against the smooth surface of the glass.

"What am I thinking?" Levi suddenly thought, feeling ridiculous.

"That's not possible."

He decided that he was just imagining things. But where did it come from? Feeling a little irritated now, Levi decided to move to his bed, crawling his way back to sleep.

.

_4:00:00 am_

_._

Levi was once again awoken in his shallow sleep. He does not want to open his eyes yet, for his brain wanted to think that he was just dreaming. Can he dare take a look?

He wondered if the overwhelming scent of roses would go away if he forcefully ignores it.

First are just flower petals, what now?

Levi knew that there's no going back the moment he opened his eyes. The sight of crimson roses scattered in his bed assaulted his senses, making him bolt upright in sudden bewilderment. He immediately scanned his room, eyes wide. Is someone playing pranks on him? Who would bother to go to his room in an ungodly hour just to scatter roses and scare the shit out him? His room was on the second floor. His windows are still closed, and only the faint glow of the moon outside seeped through the opened curtains. He looked hesitantly towards his desk, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He just wanted to make sure about something.

Surely, nothing was amiss with the painting, and the young boy's eyes still solemnly stared back at him. He was still holding those roses like he used to, and nothing changed with his clothing, his coat, his white cravat shirt, the background or with anything else.

Levi doesn't know what to think. His mind was just a jumbled mess of questions.

"It was you, right?" He asked against the silence, feeling stupid talking to a portrait. He didn't want to start cleaning now, and he needed to sleep badly. Maybe this was just a dream inside a dream, a product of a restless mind. Levi plopped down again to the mattress, blocking everything else beneath his blanket. He cursed softly as he shut his eyes, trying to calm down his nerves. Maybe it will all be gone when he wakes up in the morning.

.

.

Levi stared glumly at his coffee, still feeling very sleepy. He ended up not sleeping at all, sweeping all those flowers away. He thought about many things afterwards, even searching online for something that might give him answers. He also thought about returning the painting to that blonde man named Erwin, like any other sane person would do.

He had not experienced anything of this sort until now.

_Was the painting haunted?_

_Cursed?_

He didn't believe in those kinds of things either.  _What would he believe then?_  Levi finished his breakfast quickly, diverting his thoughts to his pending work ahead. He guessed that the matter can be taken lightly as long as nothing worse happens. It was just a bunch of flowers anyway, and it was something to not be scared about.

.

.

Levi came home late that evening, feeling exhausted. The lack of sleep and work related stress was starting to gnaw him alive. He didn't feel like touching their company's reports tonight. He just wanted to eat, take a shower and rest.

Those damned reports can wait.

Everything can wait.

He quickly felt like dozing off as his head hit his pillow. Fortunately, nothing seemed unusual today, or even if there was, he was far too busy feeling too tired to even pay any attention to it. Levi spared one last glance at those emerald eyes before his own fell closed.

.

.

_3:00:00 am_

.

Just like the other night, he was awoken by the now seemingly familiar scent of roses. His sleepy eyes were immediately drawn to the light of the moonlight, passing through his opened windows. A silhouette stood behind it, blurred beneath the billowing folds of his curtains. He can easily tell that it was a man. He saw his long, Victorian-looking coat as the curtains stilled, its dark material contrasting his pale skin.

He was clearly not from this realm. Just one look and anyone would know, would feel. His eyes were closed, like he was bathing on the light of the moon, which leaves him glowing in an unworldly way.

_He was exactly like the boy from the painting._

Levi's heart leapt in his throat as the boy opened his eyes, his large emerald orbs shining against the night. Those were the eyes that captivated him the first time he saw it, for it was so full of life, and melancholy. He could only stare as he started walking towards him, stepping on the flowers by the floor. Those petals looked like they were made of blood, looking too intense and horrid. He came to a halt at the foot of his bed, and Levi felt a sudden wave of shock and exhilaration as the boy began to remove his clothing, dropping it ceremoniously one by one.

.

He had never imagined admiring someone's body like this. Not even in his wildest imagination will he even think of a boy, or a man, to be this beautiful. He looked ethereal even in the partial darkness that surrounded and suppressed everything it touched. The boy then climbed to his bed, all in his naked glory, crawling in front of him. Levi was still frozen in the spot, not knowing what to do or say.

The green-eyed boy reached out his hand to caress his face, and it felt surprisingly warm. Struggling amidst the chaos of his mind and body, Levi finally managed to speak.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

 _"I am Eren."_  The boy replied, his green eyes not leaving his face, watching him.

"Eren.."

"Why are you here..? What are you—"

"What are you doing here..?"

"What do you want—"

..from me?"

Levi tried focusing on his face, as his heart drummed in haste. Everything felt surreal, except for the anxious feeling in his gut, and his warm blood that heightened his senses. His every movement, even how little, electrifies him, making him shiver uncomfortably.

.

 _"I am cursed."_  Eren replied, looking earnest. His features never did change as he spoke, as if he was devoid from feeling.

.

_"I am trapped in this curse, never to die, never to grow old. I can only watch behind the glass, unmoving until I wake up every time the moon is full."_

_._

He seemed hesitant as he came to a halt, emotions suddenly flooding his eyes. Those are the emotions that one would not be able to identify or feel, but can only imagine. Levi wanted to touch his face in return, and feel him.

He didn't know why or how, but he wasn't afraid. It was a strong need that burns him, an invisible force that urges him to possess him, own him and keep him. Levi held his breath as the boy whispered to him, his warm fingers trailing lightly above his lips.

.

.

_"Nobody has owned me for a very long time now.."_

.

.

_"You're so warm.."_

_._

_._

_"I have forgotten how it feels like to touch someone.._

_..to be touched by someone.."_

.

.

Levi reached out to him at that instant, as his words sliced through him, making him feel raw. Eren leaned to his touch as he run his fingers to his cheeks, marveling his soft skin. His green eyes closed as he let him cup his face, placing his own hand above Levi's.

.

 _"Tell me your name."_  Levi heard Eren ask him softly.

.

"..Levi." He replied, completely entranced.

.

_"Levi."_

_"Levi.."_

Eren drawled out, seemingly tasting his name in his mouth. His other hand landed to Levi's chest, as his eyes fluttered open once more.

_._

_"Please let me.."_

Eren asked vaguely, soflty. Levi stiffened as Eren suddenly lied next to him, his body pressing against his.

.

.

_"I want to feel you."_

.

He felt so good beneath his touch and Levi cannot stop himself anymore as he captured his mouth with his own. It felt right, like  _he_  belonged to him, only to him. He heard him moan softly as he brought him even closer, trapping him tightly in his embrace. He felt Eren's hands enclosed him in return, and he kissed him harder, deeper, slower. Eren surrendered completely as Levi rolled on top of him, wedging himself between his legs. He pulled Levi's lose garments away, wanting to feel even more.

_He wanted all of him._

Eren arched his back as he was kissed passionately in his mouth, in his neck, his chest, his slender waist. It felt like he was going to be devoured whole, and it only stirred his desire for him even harder.

.

_But it was still not enough._

_It just wasn't enough._

_._

A hundred years was far too long, far too lonely.

He had been waiting and waiting and waiting, but he was finally found once more, by him, just like he promised.

It was him.

He was still Levi.

_His Levi._

He knew that this moment will be engraved in his soul forever, even when he's set free.

.

Levi heard Eren call out his name as he took him, kissing away the tears streaming down his face. He just cannot wait any longer, fearing that he might suddenly dissolve into thin air, vanishing forever in his darkest dreams. He rested his forehead against Eren's as he chanted his name over and over again, along with the surge of passion that engulfed them both. He kissed him deeply as the last of it came, holding the boy close as they tried to even out their heavy breathing.

Levi stared at Eren's face as he came to his senses, memorizing every detail, every imperfection,  _everything._

.

.

_"Remember me."_

.

.

Eren whispered, running his fingers through Levi's hair. His eyes seemed heavy as he looked back at him, the sapphire gems no longer strong and piercing. It looked lost and broken now, vulnerable beneath his gaze.

Eren smiled warmly for him, feeling the deep happiness he had longed for so long.

..

.

.

Levi woke up with a jolt in the morning, his head spinning by the sudden movement. Memories from the last night quickly flooded him, and he immediately looked for a certain green-eyed boy.

_He was gone._

His eyes flew to the portrait, and there he was, perfectly still as before.

 _Was it all just a dream?_  Levi thought, feeling extremely angry. He brought his hands to his face, running his fingers through his hair. If it weren't for the fact that he was obviously naked, he would have thought that he had completely gone crazy.

_It was true._

_Eren is real._

_Everything did happen._

He didn't know what to do. Eren was once again just a lifeless portrait. But he had said last night, if he remembered correctly, that he could only "wake up" every time the moon was full. It definitely meant that he had to wait for another month just to see him again, talk to him once again, and touch him once again.

He felt completely awful at that very moment. Everything happened so fast that he didn't have any time to catch up, and think. He just met him and yet he felt like he had known him for a long time.

He even heard Eren softly call him  _Rivaille._

That was his family name that goes down to his ancestors centuries ago. How did he know it? He said he's been cursed for a hundred years. Levi can't help but grit his teeth against the bubbling pain in his head. He clutched his temples between his hands, fighting the overwhelming sensation.

He could still hear his voice loud and clear. It echoed in his mind over and over again, and he felt like he was going to burst.

.

.

_"Will you forget about me?"_

_"Don't forget about me."_

_"Do not forget—"_

_._

_"Remember me."_

_._

_"Remember.."_

.

.

_"Set me free."_

.

.

He could see his sorrowful face, his tears, and his painfully warm smile. It cuts through his soul like a broken glass, tearing him apart slowly. Levi whispered his name like a prayer, as the darkness once again engulfed his entirety.

_"Eren—"_

..

.

.

_He felt as if he was floating, for he cannot feel his own body. He cannot do anything but watch from afar, from the eyes of someone, somebody (maybe it was him?), as a young man struggled beneath the chains that held him close against a stone shaft. He looked pained as he kneeled in place, tears running down his face. In front of him was a man, a priest, a messenger of the Gods. He wields a silver sword in his right hand, and holds a holy scripture in his left. He chanted words that he had never heard before, his voice echoing amidst the silence of the night. The flames of the torches flickered relentlessly as the agitated wind whispered a warning, a prayer, softly._

_._

_"You are not human"._

_._

_"I will purify you"._

_._

_He watched in horror as the blade pierced the boy's body, the crimson liquid flowing down from his chest, to his feet, to the cold marble ground. He tried to run to him as he screamed in silence, his wide emerald eyes transfixed to the full moon above. He cannot seem to run any faster as the priest threw a cloth beneath his twitching body, a winged emblem that seemed to mock it's meaning. It immediately soaked in his blood, sucking it in like a thirsty animal. It drained everything to the last drop, turning itself into a bloody obscenity._

_He turned to him as he finally fell to his side, the life in his eyes slowly fading into the night. He wasn't able to do anything but scream as everything halted, along with his heart._

_._

_._

_Black skies ate the stars, leaving only a bloody moon. He didn't know where to go, where to hide, but it didn't matter, because he still had him._

_He had taken him._

_He had taken him from the burning flesh and molten silver._

_In the day and into the night he worked slowly, furiously, stroking his brush against the canvass like a madman. He filled him with colours, giving him form, life._

_What they took away, he shall give._

_This way he would still exist, and in this way, he could still be with him._

_He painted everything but the crimson roses, for it never had lost its colour, its soul, its memory._

_._

.

_But alas, they found him, along with the remnant of the cursed. They burned them both but his image never ceased to exist, forever haunting those who had seen. They buried it at the depths of the earth to be forgotten, never to be found._

_._

.

_But he will never be forgotten._

_And he will never stop waiting._

.

.

He waited for many nights, not able to sleep, haunted by his face, and his voice. The dream he had caused turmoil to his soul, and no one would be able to still him but  _him._  If it were true, then he was not able to save him as he was sent to an endless agony.

The moon was shining brightly that night.

Levi stared in silence as he placed the painting beneath the white light, his heart beating slow and hard. The windows in his room are all opened in full, and the moon illuminated everything in its path.

He watched as the first of petals blew out of the glass, flying and landing softly around him. His eyes shimmered like the moon, as he reached out his hand, crawling slowly out of the canvass. What looked like thorns restricted his ascend, and he closed his eyes for a moment, on his knees, unmoving. Levi dropped to floor in front of him that instant, wrapping him protectively in an embrace.

He smelled like roses.

"Eren.."

"Eren— I'm sorry." Levi muttered in a mournful voice. He needed his forgiveness. He needed his forgiveness for he was weak. He was not able to save him. He had caused him pain.

_"It was not your fault."_

Eren muttered back softly in Levi's ear, holding his face back so he can see his eyes. He's got the same look like that of before, frightened and hurt.  _He wanted to take it all away._  Eren closed his eyes as he kissed him softly in the lips, in his nose, in his eyes, in his forehead.

He loved this man so much more than anything and he had waited more than a century just to see him again.

"Eren. How can I set you free?" Levi asked, his voice cracking. He held Eren's face as he stared through the life in his eyes, as if to confirm that he was really there. The brunet only stared back at him, taking his hand and placing it above his chest. The slow beating of Eren's heart calmed his mind and his soul.

.

.

 _"Here."_  Eren said soflty.

.

_"Levi.."_

_"Please.."_

_._

_" Set me free."_

.

.

Levi was lost as he saw Eren's other hand reach through the glass beneath him, pulling out a silver sword that shimmered beautifully, like it had life of its own. His eyes widened in shock as he placed it in front of him, like an invitation that he needed, and had to take.

"What are you doing?!" Levi asked desperately, feeling his eyes begin to burn. He saw as Eren's face distort into a grimace, tears falling down one by one.

.

_"Please.."_

_"Levi.. I cannot do this anymore."_

_"I was so happy to see you again."_

_"You didn't forget, didn't you?"_

_._

_._

_"This is the only way."_

.

Levi gritted his teeth as Eren took his hand, placing the cold metal in his palm. He just found him. Now he is going to lose him once more.  _Forever._

.

"Eren—"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY—"

Levi exclaimed, desperate. He was cut off as Eren placed another kiss on his lips. He was not able to hold it back anymore, as the burning tears fell from his eyes. He thought he heard something against the silence that enveloped them, a soft whisper from the wind, the skies, the stars.

.

.

_I promise._

_._

_Eren.. I promise._

_I will find you,_

_No matter how long it takes._

_._

_I will set you free._

_._

_._

_Forgive me._

_Forgive—_

_._

Levi gripped the hilt tightly in his hands as Eren broke the kiss. He was staring back at him longingly, making his chest tighten in pain. He could only hear the loud beating of his heart as he stood up slowly, raising the sword in his hand.

Eren watched him silently, his face not fearing. The wind seemed to caress his hair as he closed his eyes, silently comforting him.

Levi felt trapped in a nightmare he could never forget as he steadied his shaking hands. His own voice rang over and over in his head, guiding him in this final moment. He saw  _him_  smile as he thrust the cold metal through his heart, crimson petals of roses gushing out from the wound, flying, surrounding him.

.

.

Levi screamed in agony when he heard Eren's silent whisper, as  _his_  body shattered into a thousand pieces, a thousand of roses.

.

.

_"I love—"_

.

.

_"You.."_

.

.

"I'm sorry—"

"I'm— sorry.."

He chanted over and over again, choking on his words, on his tears.

The world was a beautiful red.

.

"I should have never confined you—"

_._

.

It was finally complete.

He had fulfilled his promise.

.

.

_“You are the one who saved me.”_

_"You are the one who cursed me.”_

_“You are the one who set me free.”_

_._

_._

Everything can wait, but not this.

.


End file.
